I Want You to be Happy
by mspolapotter
Summary: Angelina is devastated by Fred's passing. She finds solace in the arms that Fred would trust the most. may also be Angelina/George


This is my first non-Dramione and non-Harmony. Please review afterwards. I so love it when you do that :)

* * *

_**I Want You To Be Happy**_

_-A FredGelina Story-_

* * *

**"Hello, Minister!"** said Percy over the din of battle. **"Did I mention I'm resigning?"**

**"You're joking, Perce!"** said Fred. I couldn't even believe my ears. Percy was going up against the Ministry after dreaming about it for so long. I smiled. Fred looked over me to check if I was okay. I was battling another female Death Eater.

Percy waved his wand and soon enough, Pius Thicknesse fell to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over his body. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

**"You actually _are_ joking, Perce! I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were—"**

I felt something grab my waist and pull me down to the ground. Soon enough, the air erupted and my eyes were blinded by smoke. I held on tightly to my wand and saw a blurred outline of a body flying through the air.

The smoke soon began to clear out and I could see a group of men huddled together.

"Fred, no!" George shouted. The arm that was safely holding me let go.

Hermione was struggling to her feet, and soon I saw Harry help her up, both of them stumbling, his jet black her sprinkled with bits of dust and wood. His was the body I saw flying earlier. I tried to stand up.

**"No—no—no!"** Percy began shouting.** "No! Fred! NO!"** He was holding the body of a familiar red-headed man.

And suddenly I realized what had happened.

Percy was shaking Fred, forcing him to wake up. George was too stunned to move. His was crying over his twin's body and Ron was kneeling beside them.

No. It couldn't be. It was _impossible_.

"Fred!" I screamed. His eyes were open, but they were not looking at anything. He was still smiling. His last laugh was permanently etched onto his face.

I ran towards them. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be gone . . .

* * *

"Fred!" I screamed again. My eyes opened wide. Soon enough, my father entered my room, holding his lit wand aloft, and wrapped his arms around me. I began crying into his chest.

It has been months, but the dream never failed to show up every night. It was maddening.

"It's all over, honey," Dad soothed. "It's all over."

When I was calm, he let go of me and tucked me in bed once again. He kissed my forehead before walking out the room and closing the door behind him. I'm glad I still have my Daddy. I was afraid to sleep, the dreams might start again, but soon enough, my tears lulled me to sleep.

I opened my eyes and I was at Hogwarts. I was at the Quidditch Pitch. This was our favorite spot. He used to have the rest of the Gryffindor team barricade all the entrances so we could have our picnics here. I sat on the grassy ground and took a deep breath.

Soon, the shadow of a man was approaching me. He moved closer and closer and soon I realized that it was Fred.

I couldn't believe it.

"Fred," I breathed with relief, my mouth curling up into a huge smile. "Fred!"

I ran towards him and soon, my body slammed on his. I have never felt this good ever since that battle. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my face on his chest. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. We held this position for several moments.

"You're here, you're here!" I said happily. Soon, I realized that I was crying.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Fred soothed.

"But, but this is a dream. When I wake up, you'll be gone . . . again," I said.

"I'm not leaving you," he said. "When you wake up, George will still be there. I'll be watching the two of you. Even if I'm not here, please be happy. I want you to be happy. And I'm doing this because I want my brother to be happy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon," he said. "When you wake up, I want you go to George. I'd rather see the two of you help healing each other than the two of you shutting people away. It'll be for the best."

"Okay," I agreed. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," he replied, squeezing my nose, just like he used to. "And I love you to, but I've got to go now."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

We hugged each other for one last time.

"Say hi to everyone for me, okay?" he requested. "Especially Mum and Dad. Tell George that he's doing great with the shop. Tell Perce that I'm sorry. Tell Ron that he should never hurt Hermione. And tell Ginny to be happy."

"I will," I replied with a smile. "Do that for me too, okay? Tell everyone thanks for saving our lives. Even if it had cost them theirs."

We let go and soon light was blinding my eyes. I blinked twice and on the second blink, I was facing my open window. It was morning.

_I love you, Fred._

After lunch, I Apparated to the Burrow.

"Angelina," Mrs. Weasley greeted with a hug when I opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," I replied. "Is George in?"

"Yes, dear. Upstairs. In his room."

"Thanks."

I saw Ginny wave from inside her room and began climbing the stairs. I faced the familiar door and knocked softly.

"It's open, Mum," George said.

"Hey," I greeted when I opened the door.

"Wait, you're not Mum," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, then." I began walking out the door.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he amended. "I was just . . . surprised, that's all. I haven't seen you since . . . well, the battle."

"You wouldn't say I'm crazy if I say Fred talked to me last night, would you?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "Bizarrely enough, he's talked to me in my dreams for a couple of times now. About time he said something to his girlfriend." He smiled. "Oh, damn, where are my manners? Please, sit down." He looked around his room. "Oh wait, there's no place where you could sit down." He began clearing his work desk of rolls of parchment and patted the seat. "There you go," he said, helping me sit down.

"Thanks."

"So, care to tell me about your dream?"

I hesitated. "Well, it actually started with a nightmare," I began.

Soon enough, I began telling George everything. It wasn't as hard as I expected. Everything flowed out of my mouth effortlessly. Probably because he understands more than anyone else in the world. Fred's passing affected him as much as it affected me. Maybe even more.

We talked the rest of the afternoon away and soon, the sun was setting.

"Oh yeah, and he says hi," I said when he was walking me out the door.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't stay for dinner, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Weasley, but I didn't tell Dad about it. I have to make dinner for us. Maybe next time," I replied.

"Oh, well, I tried," she said. "Next time, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," I said, before giving her a goodbye hug.

"It was nice to see you again," she said. "Travel safe."

I nodded and waved goodbye before Apparating on the spot.

I spent days with George after that. He's so much like Fred. I'd say they were the same person, except that George only has one ear.

_I want you to be happy._

Maybe . . . just maybe . . . he wanted us to be together . . . to comfort each other.

"You know, you're kinda . . . beautiful," George said to me one day. "My brother made the right choice."

"You know what?" I asked. "You're not half bad either."

It was dark and we were surrounded by couples. I realized that it was Valentine's Day. Everything was red.

"What an awful coincidence," George said happily.

"Would you look at that," I replied. Our eyes met and I understood what Fred meant.

_I want the two of you to be happy, _a voice whispered. _I want the two of you to be happy together._

"I kinda love you, you know," I admitted.

"So do I," he replied. He leaned in to me and kissed me.

_Finally, _the voice whispered again.

Oh. It was Fred all along.

* * *

Sorry if it was too quick. I know it's not that good. Thanks for reading anyway. The bolded ones are found in DH31 :)


End file.
